When two worlds meet
by chibilover13
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is known to be the shyest girl in school and is hiding a tremendous secret. Sasuke Uchiha,known to be the famous lead singer and biggest playboy in the world. What happens when these two different worlds come together? What will Hinata do to make sure Sasuke keeps that secret?
1. Chapter 1-the shy girl

**Chibilover13:Hey guys! I'm back with a new story called " when two worlds meet" **

**Hinata: w-wow isn't t-this your t-third s-story here in f-fanfiction?**

**Chibilover13: now that I think about it... YES,YES IT IS!**

**Hinata: C-Congratulations!**

**Chibilover13: THANX HINATA! well anyways, this story is going to be different than my other sasuhina story 'a new life',so don't expect a tough Hinata! **

**Sasuke: FINALLY SOMEONE TO MESS WITH !**

**Hinata: Sasuke? ( says sweetly)**

**Sasuke: what? **

**( hits him with her handy baseball bat)**

**Chibilover13: Baka ( sighs) Anyways enjoy the story ^.^**

**Sasuke: H-Help M-Me ( says weakily)**

**Chapter 1: The Shy Girl**

I am the girl that doesn't go to school dances, and when I do go, I sit in a corner and read a book. I am the girl that people look through when I say something. I am the girl that spends most of her free time reading, writing, or doing other activities that most teenagers wouldn't call normal. I am the girl that people call weird, and a freak either behind my back or to my face. I am the girl that doesn't spend all her time on Facebook, or talking to a girlfriend in a cell phone or regular phone. I am the girl that hasn't been asked out in a year...or ever. I am the girl that has stopped to smell the flowers and jump and splash in the rain...But I am also the girl who knows and is proud to be who she is, doesn't care if people call her weird (it's a compliment), who loves reading and writing and doing the things that no one seems to have the time to do any more, who can express herself better with writting than with words,and knows the importance of the little things.

My name is Hinata Hyuuga, and I'm 16 years old. My father runs the Hyuuga auto car business and is currently teaching me to become the boss of the company. Which I don't want. I have a younger sister ( who Is adored by everyone in my family) a mother (who has pasted away 8 years ago) and a father... A abusive, negative, cold hearted father. Everyone in my family hates me. For they think I am weak and stupid for following my dreams ( which is strictly forbidden in my family.) My dream is to become a singer. A famous one at that. I want to write many different kind of songs; love, friendship, you name it! But the only problem, is my father. My mother and my cousin,Neji-niisan, were the only ones who stood by my side in the family. They would always push me forward and keep me away from harm when things got ruff. But things changed after my mom died. Unfortunately, Neji Moved to another country, so he couldnt protect me. My friends (Sakura,TenTen, Ino, and Temari)

always stood by me . They would tell me how great I am at singing and tell me that one day my dreams will come true!

" If only that were true" Mumbled Hinata as she put her head down on the desk. Hinata was in 10th grade at Konoha was known as the shyest girl there... And the one with the bigger boobs. Even though she didnt give a care in the world what people thought about her, she still was irritated whenever a guy would stare at her boobs. If she had the guts, than she'd be beating up all those guys who were staring. Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She was tired. Last night she got into a big fight with her father after telling him about becoming a famous singer one day. And in the end, she got slapped. Rubbing her cheek, she remembered the painful feeling of the slap her father gave her.

" Hey,Hina-chan, you ok?" Asked the voice, disturbing her from her thoughts.

Hinata looked up and saw 4 girls with a concerned look. On the far left was a blond girl in a high ponytail, which was Ino, next to her was a girl with pink bubble gum hair, which was Sakura, another girl with dark brown hair in two buns,and finally, our newest transfer student with dark blond hair that was separated into four buns,Temari. " I'm fine TenTen" said Hinata sleeply as she put her head back down on the desk. The girls sighed and took their chairs to sit at Hinatas desk.

" are you sure, you look kinda, sick?" Asked Ino as he put a hand on Hinatas forehead. Hinata shook her head.

She hasn't told her friends about her abusive father. She was scared that they wouldn't be friends anymore because she was too weak to defend herself. So she kept quiet. Secretly pretending to be happy. Secretly laughing full hearted. When the truth was, she was dying inside. Her thoughts were disturb as she heard a squeal coming from Ino.

" OMG!" Yelled Ino " DID YOU GUYS HEAR? TOMORROW THE CONTAGIOUS GUYS ARE TRANSERFING TO THIS SCHOOL!" Sakura,TenTen and Temari squealed as they heard the news. While in the other hand, Hinata lifted up an eyebrow.

" The Contagious?" Questioned Hinata.

Sakura and the rest of Hinatas friends jaws dropped to the ground. " YOU DONT KNOW WHO THEY ARE!?" They both yelled, causing all the students in the class to stare at them. Hinata blushed in embarrassment.

" G-Gomen" she stuttered to the class, who just shrugged and continued with their conversations. Sakura caught Ino as she faked her fainting.

" how could you not know those hot guys?!" Sakura whispered loudly " they are the most famous band in the entire music industry!" She said, lifting her arms in the air. Hinata sighed.

" I don't watch T.V" she simply stated " and you know me... I read and write,not watch 'Hot' guy bands" Hinata rolled her eyes as they all gasped.

Sometimes her friends really got on her nerves

" Here" said TenTen as she handed Hinata a magazine and some CDs. Hinata stared at her friends, than grabbed the magazine... Her reaction was priceless. It turned from this -.-... To this 0.0

" T-These G-Guys A-Are" Hinata gulped as she saw the band. They all looked H-O-T, it seemed that they are close to their age and currently "Topless?!" In the middle was a guy with dark raven hair and black eyes, that was hilding a microphone,the left side of him was a boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes that sent butterflies to Hinatas stomach holding a guitar. On the right side was a boy who looked similar to the lead singer ( her guess) who was holding another guitar which was a bass. Then on the top left was a man who had spiky blach hair that was tied in a ponytail, holding drumsticks... Than Hinata looked to the top right... Her mouth dropped. There, on the top right, was a man with long dark brown hair, and white pearl eyes, holding a guitar piano. " T-That's..." She put the magazine down and stare at her friends.

" N-Neji!" Squealed TenTen and grabbed the Magazine, hugging it " ITS YOUR COUSIN" she said. Hinata looked at her friends with a blank stare. Who would've known that her cousin was in one of the hottest bands in the world? And is consider, Hinata shivered at the thought, HOT!

" the lead singer is Sasuke," Said Sakura dreamly " the blond is Naruto, the spiky haired one is Shikamaru and the one that looks similar to the lead singer is Sai, their newest band member!" She shouted out. Hinata nodded as she stared at the blond, who was named Naruto. She had to say, he was EXTREMELY cute. Blushing madly, her friends laughed. " SO YOU LIKE THE BLOND,HUH?!" Said Sakura teasingly.

Hinata hit Sakura's arms playfully and stuffed the CDs and magazine in her bag. She was definatly gonna hear their music.

. . .

" Hinata, get down here this instant!" Yelled Hiashi.

" YES FATHER, GIVE ME A MOMENT"

Hinata looked at her bedroom door and put her pencil down. She just came home from a long day from school and was currently doing her homework. Pushing her glasses up from falling, she got up from her stool and headed toward the living room. Hinata would ways consider herself a geek. She would always wear baggy clothes to stop herself from revealing... certain things. Her eye vision was kinda bad, so in public she would wear contacts, and at home... She would wear these big dorky glasses. As Hinata was walking down the stairs, she heard some talking across the room. She put an ear to the living room door and listened to the conversation.

" yes, it's been a long time Neji" said her father

" Neji?" Whispered Hinata

" it's great to be back" said Neji.

Hinata smiled. Her favourite cousin ( or who she likes to call brother) was home after 8 long years. Hinata cleared her throat and fixed her black skirt. Yes, she's geeky at school, but doesn't mean she always is. She straighten her black skirt that reached mid thigh, pushed up one of her t-shirt straps that were falling down, and tighten her ponytail, than bursted open the door "NEJI!" she screamed and tackled Neji by jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck

" YOUR BACK!" She rubbed her cheek against his and giving a big kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush a little.

" H-Hinata" Said Neji " C-Cant b-breath"

Hinata gasped and dropped down, kinda revealing her panties." Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you after 8 long years!" She yelled and hugged him quickly, letting go she observed him

" and look at you! You changed so much! Oh, and even let your hair grow!" Neji chuckled. His "sister" always loved when his hair was long.

" not only me!" He said " look at you, you're all grown up!" Hinata smiled widely and the two cousins began to talk, totally forgetting that there were others in the room.

" wow, who knew he had a soft spot?" Said a voice. Hinata froze. Moving her head to the side, she saw that the voice was coming from a man with blond hair and blue-

" N-Naruto?" She stuttered. She looked at Neji who nodded. Hinata blushed and quickly his her head against Neji's chest, she was totally embarrassed. " y-you brought n-naruto?" she quietly

" No," said Neji " I brought my entire band"

Her eyes shot wide open. The popular band that she just discovered today was in her living room!? She slowly peeked her head over Neji shoulders and gulped. Yep, now she was totally embarrassed. Sitting on the couch was Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Shikamaru. All staring at her. She felt like fainting. And It wasnt because of the fact that 4 HOT guys were in her house... It was because she acted like a little girl who just got a new doll for her birthday.

So much for being normal, she thought.

" Hinata" said Hiashi harshly. Hinata jumped and fear struck through her eyes. "apologize for your behaviour" he said coldly. Neji glared at his uncle. He knew about how his uncle would always abuse Hinata. He even did it in front of him when they were kids. And he hated it. When he left Japan, he was always thinking about his cousin and worried about her saftey. Neji would always feel guilty every time h hears Hinata cry on the phone when she's talking to him. Hinata nodded and pushed her glasses up.

" gomen-nasai" Hinata said as she bowed in front of the band members, ashamed.

" ah it's okay!" Yelled Naruto

Hinata lifted up he head and saw that Naruto was right in front of her with his hand reaching out. Hinata blushed and took his hand, shaking it

" so you're Hinata, huh?" He asked, Hinata nodded shyly." MY IS NARUTO GREAT TO MEET YOU HINA-CHAN!"

" Hina-chan?" She said

" it's my nickname for ya!" He said happily. Hinata smiled. Than looked at the rest of Neji's band members. Going up to Shikamaru she held out her hand.

" nice to meet you, Shikamaru" she said politely. Shikamru grunted and shook her hand. She than went up to Sai and shook his hand, receiving a smile back. After she went to the Uchiha.

" Hello, Sasuke" she said .

" Hn," Sasuke said and turned away

Hinata stood there dumbfounded. What kind of attitude is that?! She thought. Naruto came up to Hinata and put a hand on her shoulder " don't mind him, he always acts like a bastard" he said.

" do you really wanna start, Dobe" said Sasuke as he glare at Naruto. Hinata started to panick.

" L-Lets S-Stop t-this b-before t-this g-gets o-out o-of h-hand" Hinata said. " Should i get anyone some tea?"She looked at her fatherwho nodded in Acceptance and sighed in relief. She REALLY didnt want to get another beating today.

" u-umm not to be rude, but" she pause " why are you guys doing here?"

Neji looked at Hinata and gave a toothy smile."our next concert will be here in Japan in 2 months" he said " and during those two months Hiashi had us sign up to go to your school, Hinata" Hinata nodded.

So Ino was right,she thought

" Hinata" said Hiashi.

" H-Hai?"

Hiashi simply turned around and headed toward the kitchen. Taking that as a sign, she followed behind him.

" what is it-"

**Slllaaaapppp**

Hinata fell onto the white floor as her father slapped her in the face. Tears formed in her eyes.

" IM VERY PISSED OFF HINATA" said Hiashi as he grabbed Hinata by the hair " THIS STUPID BAND BOY OF NEJI'S WILL BRING ME LOT OF MONEY ONCE I AM MANGER FOR THEM,"

" B-But dont we have enough money already?"Hinata yelped as the grip on her hair tighten. " FATHER PLEASE STOP- AGHH"

Hiashi punched Hinata in the stomach and put hi lips on her ear " shhhh little Hime, or else _they_ will hear you" Hiashi chuckle as tears were rapidly coming out of Hinatas eyes " you are to behave while Neji and his band stay here for two months... DO NOT MESS UP MY PLAN!" He whispered loudly and threw Hinata back on the floor. Hiashi fixed his shirt and coughed " well than, now that we got that out of the way, why don't you show our guests their rooms, hmm k?"

He said and headed out the door.

Hinata lay there on the kitchen floor with her body trembling. She put her both hands over her face and began to sob " Mom, C-Come B-Back" she whispers over her cries. After a few minutes she weakily got up, fixed her skirt and headed back to the living room, not noticing that her beating was seen by our very own,

Sasuke Uchiha...

**Chibilover13: THAT BASTARD HIASHI, IM GONNA KILL HIM! Well anyways hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2-telling the truth

**Chibilover13: IM BACK WITH CHAPTER 2 OF MY LATEST STORY "WHEN TWO WORLDS MEET!"**

**Sasuke: UGH again with the weird mood! Is it the time of your month again?**

**Chibilover13: (blushes) NO!**

**Sasuke: GOTCHA ( smirks)**

**Chibilover13: GRRRR ( smacks him with baseball bat)**

**Sasuke: w-why is it a-always me?**

**Chibilover13: cause your a Baka! That's why! ( faces the FanFictioners) well hope you enjoy the chapter, Ja Ne! ^.^**

**Chapter 2: Telling the Truth**

Hinata quickly wiped her tears off her face as she exited the kitchen. She couldn't believe that she got slapped. For no reason! Thankfully no one was there to see it. She didnt want anyone ( expect Neji) to know of the abuse. It was bad enough when Neji found out about the abuse, so she didn't want anyone else to know. Especially about the day that happen a few months after her mom died. Tears rapidly formed in her eyes as she remembered that day... the day that ruined her childhood. She quickly shook her head at the memory " No one must find out about that" she there was only one reason why...

She cared for her father.

Yes, believe it or not. No matter how much beatings Hiashi gave her, she still loved her father. And for that reason,she couldn't tell anyone about the secret. She fears that she will be separated from all, he was her last parent. " Thank Kami,no one heard the beating" she said to a breath,Hinata pushed up her glasses and put a hand on the living room handle. As she was about to open the door, a cough echoed into the hallway.

" Hyuūga" said the strong voice.

Hinata froze. Not moving her head or even letting go of her hand that was on the handle. She gulped and closed her eyes. _Dear Kami, please let it not be one of Neji's band members, _she thought in her mind. She heard footsteps coming closer and closer towards her. After a few more steps,the stranger was behind her,slipping his arms around her waist from behind. Hinata squeezed the doorknob as she felt a warm breath in her ear,sending a tingling feeling in her body." Face me,Hyuūga" the voice said. With her body trembling and eyes still closed,she slowly let go of the handle and faced the stranger who's arms were around her waist. Hinata hesitantly open her eyes,only to be met with dark eyes,piercing through her soul.

Hinata gasped as she realizes who the stranger was

The one and only, Sasuke Uchiha. "S-Sasuke" she said, blushing furiously. Sasuke smirked and put his lips against her ear.

" I see,your hiding a secret,Hyuūga" said Sasuke and leaned back,seeing the fear and shock in her eyes. He had to admit,he felt pity for the girl. After seeing the beating her father gave her, it shocked him to the core. But now that he found out that she's been keeping it a secret,he might as well have fun with it. Hinata's eyes shot wide open as she realized that Sasuke found out about her beating. She couldn't believe he did. After all these years,her secret was discovered... By a spoiled, playboy.

" P-Please" begged Hinata " D-Don't tell Anyone"

Sasuke sighed playfully and let go of her waist and put a finger on his chin " hmmm, I think I want to" he said. Hinata gasped and grabbed his shirt, tears forming in her eyes.

" P-PLEASE D-DONT I'LL DO A-ANYTHING!" She whispered loudly.

" No" said Sasuke and closed his eyes, smacking her hand off his shoulder. Hinata put her hands on her face and started to sob. She couldn't believe what was happening. She just wanted to die. She lowered her head to the ground,seeing the tears fall to the ground. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. " Fine,than" he said. " But" Sasuke put a finger on her chin,bringer her face only inches apart from him " you have to own me something..."

" L-Like w-what?" She stuttered

Sasuke smirked,she had no idea what she had put herself through. "you will become my..."

He took a deep breath and held her cheek " My sex buddy for the next two months, doing whatever I say" he said, and stared at her lips " starting... NOW" and before Hinata could reject, a pair of lips crashed onto hers. Hinata's eyes shot wide open as Sasuke roughly kissed her.

"MMHHM!" Mumbled Hinata as she punched Sasuke in the chest, trying to break free. Sasuke angled his head to the side to deepen the kiss and lifted Hinata up,putting both her legs over his Waist and banged her against the wall hard making her whince in pain. Sasuke licked her bottom lip,seeking for entrance that made Hinata gasp. Taking that as chance,he roughly thrusted his tounge into her mouth,exploring every inch of it. He than put his hands on her stomach, slowly going up till he reach her breast and squeezed her erect nipple. "Mmm" Hinata moaned as Sasukes hand messages both of her breast. Sasuke smirked against her lips and broke the kiss, both needing air.

" now this should be interesting" He said breathlessly and dropped her to the floor,smirking " I'll see you tomorrow,Hime" and kissed her briefly,exiting to the leaving room door...

Hinata stood there,dumbfounded. " S-Sex buddy?!" She said worriedly. She placed a finger on her lips and remembered the soft lips that were place on hers and how good it felt. Hinata shook her head.

_No, I shouldn't say that! _She shouted in her mind

Hinata leaned her head against the wall and dragged her body against it,sitting down on the floor. " H-He took my first k-kiss!" She said angrily. Tears formed in her eyes. Her first kiss was waisted by a man she hardly knew. What the hell did she just got herself into? Hinata groane dad she realized an important fact... He and the rest of the band were staying at her mansion. Which could be a great disadvantaged or her to escape him... Could her life get any worse!?

. . .

Hinata groaned as she felt the rays of the sunlight hit her face. She opened one eye and looked at her alarm clock that was in her left side. " Ugh,only 6:00 a.m?" She mumbled and buried herself under the light purple covers she adored,feeling annoyed about the fact that she woke up too early for she was about to roll over to the side,she felt sudden warmth coming from her right side. Hinata arched her back and gasped as she felt something hard touch her butt. Talking a big gulp,she slowly turned around to face the strange warmth... And that's when she freaked out.

" AHHHHHHH!" Yelled Hinata and fell over the bed.

Beside her,under the covers with a big smirk on his face was the lead singer and the worlds biggest playboy, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke chuckled and rested his weight on his elbow with his hand on his head. This morning was a start of a new,horny day. Sasuke (being the pervert he is) decided that he should start playing with his sex buddy as soon a possible. So when he woke up this morning,he couldn't help but feel needy for the Hyuūga. After all,he hasn't got laid in a while. Glancing over the bed,he saw the petite girl on her butt,trembling in shock with her blanket covering her,to stop him from seeing her VERY see through nightgown. "who knew that the shy Hyuūga would be wearing something so... Sexy?" Said Sasuke with a smirk.

Hinata blushed and tighten her grip on the covers,looking at the Uchiha. Questioned rapidly formed in her mind. Some of them were; How did he get here? When did he? What was his purpose for being here?. Hinata shivered at her last thought as a picture of her and Sasuke doing "inappropriate" things to each other popped into her mind. Shaking her head from the disturbing thought,she spoke.

"w-what are you d-doing here?" Hinata asked. Sasukes smirk got even wider.

" to play with you " he simply said.

" P-Play?" She stuttered,not knowing that when he meant by play, he really meant he wanted to screw with her. Sasuke nodded. This girl was really stupid when it came to sexual talk. Sasuke got off the bed and kneeled on one knee in front of her,catching her by surprise. He leaned closer to her face till they were inches apart " S-Sasuke-mmphhh"

Sasuke once again kiss Hinata on the lip fevourishly. For some reason,he couldn't help but enjoy her lips on his. It just felt warm and soft. After a few minutes he broke the kiss,needing air. He than smirked and pecked on Hinata's nose " we'll continue this later,Hime" said Sasuke,getting up " I'll see you in a few minutes" and with that,exited the door.

. . .

Hinata looked at the mirror in front of her as she put on her glossy pink lip gloss on her lips. She than put the product down and gave a deep sigh. A lot of things happened yesterday. And two out of the three were the ones that were constantly running through the Petite Hyuūga's mind. The first one was the fact that Neji came back home along with his band (with much pleasure to Hinata since Naruto was currently living with her) Two, the playboy; meaning Sasuke, found out her tremendous secret. And three... Hinata shuddered as she thought of the third. " and three, I become Sasuke's S-Sex Buddy" whispered Hinata.

She placed her index finger on her lips,remembering the last two intense kisses the lead singer planted on her.

Hinata clutched her fists. She was beyond pissed off. How could her steal her first kiss?! What kind of sick person would do such a dirty action to a girl he barely knew?! She furrowed her brows and bit her lip.

**You have to admit it, they were pretty good kisses. **

_Yeah I guess so... WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT AM I THINKING_?! She yelled to her inner thoughts and blushed at what she just thought. Hinata shook her head and headed out of the bathroom and went up to her study table to pick up her handbag for school,than got out of her room.

**Oh come on, don't deny it... **

_Shut up, _Hinata told herself, and put her head down. Her inner self was right. They were pretty good. But no way in hell was she gonna tell him that! Hinata was about to lift up her head, till her body was smashed against a muscular chest." Hina-chan are you okay?!" Yelled the voice in panick. Hinata gasped and lifted up her head.

Right in front of her,was a man with blond hair and blue eyes,wearing her school's uniform. His tie was hanging lose with his shirt open three buttons down,showing a lot of chest... much to Hinata's pleasure. She couldn't help but feel that this man sent a funny feeling in her heart.

Nervousness ?

Perhaps.

Shocked?

Maybe.

In love?

... DEFIANTLY.

Hinata blushed and nodded." H-Hai,I'm fine Naruto-K-Kun" stuttered Hinata and quickly looked away as he gave a warm smile. Which only added more heat to her cheeks... If that was even humanly possible. Naruto chuckled.

" Shy, Huh?" He statted. Hinata nodded shyly,making him chuckled even more " I Like that" he said

" Its cute" Hinata's eyes shot wide open.

_H-He thinks I'm c-cute?! _Thought Hinata and fiddled with her fingers. " A-Ano... T-Thanxs" said Hinata quietly,still looking away. Naruto smiled and lifted up her chin,causing her to gasp." Naruto-K-Kun?" She asked.

" come on,lets go before the rest of the guys wonder where we are" said Naruto and took a hold of Hinata's wrist,dragging her down the stairs, to outside the drive way.

" SASUKE TELL THE DRIVER TO START THE LIMO!" Yelled Naruto. Hinata looked at Naruto in confusion.

" L-Limo?" Questioned Hinata. Naruto nodded happily.

" you're looking at one of the richest man alive... Well other than Teme over there" said Naruto as he pointed to Sasuke. And as if right on time,Sasuke stood next to Naruto.

" well are you ready,dobe?" Asked Sasuke and stared at Hinata up and down. Clearly enjoying how the school uniform hugged all her curves in the right places, how short the skirt was, and the fact that the top was WAY to tight, giving a good view of her huge breast he couldn't stop staring at. Hinata blushed as she felt Sasuke looked at her lustfuly. Naruto notice the stare and scoffed.

" hey Teme, this one is off bounds... Neji said so" Naruto said ignoring Sasuke rolling his eyes. "Anyways,I'll meet you two in the limo" and with that, Naruto went inside the 9 feet limo. Taking a huge sigh, Hinata took a step forward and was about to enter the limo, until she squealed as a hand gripped her ass.

" S-Sasuke!" Yelled Hinata as she blushed feriously and rubbed her ass in pain. Sasuke smirked.

" what?" Asked Sasuke innocently,still smirking "when you were bending down to go inside, I couldn't help myself but squeeze that cute ass of yours" Sasuke shrugged and entered inside,followed by a embaressed, yet pissed off Hyuūga. Hinata sat beside Sasuke and her eyes shot wide open at what he said next.

" by the way... Love the small pink panties," he whispered in her ear " gives me a better view of your ass hole"

Hinata gasped and put both hands on her mouth.

" To Konoha HighSchool!" Yelled Sasuke to the driver,who just nodded and continued to drive to their destination.

" Hinata you okay?" Asked Neji as he saw Hinata's face pale. He turned to the lead singer " WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!" Yelled Neji,giving a death glare ,sending chills to everyone in the limo. Sasuke smirked and shrugged.

" one: she isn't her sister" said Sasuke " and two... I just told her that I could see that tight pink panties of hers when she bends down and the fact that I could almost see her ass hole"

Naruto, Sai,Shikamaru, and Neji's eyes hot wide open and looked at Hinata...

Who just passed out in her seat due to the embaressement... And the fact that she'll never be able to face Neji the same way EVER again. While on the other hand, Sasuke closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Ignoring the threats of Neji Hyuūga and Naruto trying to keep him from landing a face punch on Sasuke. Not that he could anyways. Sasuke smirked and leaned his head against the seat, and stared at the fainted Hyuūga beside him.

" you have NO idea what you're getting yourself into,Hyuūga" he said quietly to the fainted Hinata.

" WHAT WAS THAT SASUKE?!" Yelled Neji,eyes in flames.

Sasuke shook his head and stared out his window. His life was just about to get interesting.

**Chibilover13: and that's the end of the chapter! I'm so so so so so so sorry that you guys had to wait a week for me to update! It's just that I was so busy with all the activities I had to do for the end of the school by the way,was AWESOME!**

**Sasuke: (sigh) enough with your boring life and on to making the next chapter... I'm getting really excited to see what happens to Hinata ( smirks evily)**

**( Chibilover13 hits him with a baseball bat)**

**Chibilover13: YOU PERVERT!( looks at the readers) anyways hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to review ^.^**

**Sasuke: D-Devil W-Woman**

**Chibilover13: still not dead, Huh?! **

**( Hits him again and smiled "innocently")**

**Cibilover13: BYE!**


End file.
